The invention relates to a universal machine for the comminution, cutting, mixing, kneading, emulsifying, etc., of foods. The machine comprises a bowl with a circular cross section. The bowl according to the invention is supported on a supporting stand, and may be tipped around a tilting axle arranged horizontally under the bottom of the bowl. The bowl may be arrested in any desired tipped position. The machine further comprises a closable lid, a plurality of centered, rotating tools mounted on a tool shaft, and a motor for driving the tools disposed under the tilting axle and flanged onto the bottom of the bowl. Switching means for the motor are provided laterally on the machine.
A machine of this type is described in DE 965 776. Such machines have been used for many years in a number of applications, e.g., for the processing of meat, vegetables, and fruit, the preparation of dumpling dough, bread dough and mayonnaise and the emulsifying of soups, sauces and salad dressing. With additional accessories, such a universal machine may further be used for straining, grating, mashing, rasping, chopping, tenderizing and grinding. The accessories are mounted on the lid of the bowl when the lid is tilted by 90.degree.. To aid the entire working process, a conveyor blade is frequently provided in these machines. The conveyor blade projects into the bowl and is actuated from the outside by a manual crank (DE 965 109).
The support frame is in the form of a tubular or cast stand. The switching device is attached laterally on the bowl and the electric leads from the motor to the switching device pass through the hollow tilting axle. The housing of the switching device also functions as a mechanical opening lock for the lid. The tool shank for carrying the tools is slipped onto, and fixed in rotation with the motor shaft. The motor shaft passes through the bottom of the bowl and projects into the bowl.